Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the covering of pools.
Introduction to the Invention
Various methods of covering pools (i.e. bodies of liquid having an exposed surface), for example swimming pools, are known. Reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,881, 4,022,187, 4,270,232, 4,291,672, 4,284,060, 4,366,806 4,749,606, 4,875,466, 5,067,182, 5,398,349, 6,571,789 and 7,093,593, the entire disclosure of each of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.